


Ghosts

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 1





	Ghosts

“不要原谅他们。”

贾碧怔怔地伸出手，想要抚摸索菲亚的面颊，她站在那里，容颜一如记忆中的模样，没有什么笑容，但眼睛里却流露出温暖的留恋。可她的手没有碰到任何东西，索菲亚的身影向迷雾之中轻轻退去，她只是用悲哀的声音说：

“不要原谅他们。”

“可他们……他们也并不是恶魔……”贾碧想要追上去，但脚仿佛被雾气缠住一般，无法移动分毫，她的手徒然地伸出，又颓然地落下。

“那么，我们又做错了什么？”索菲亚的声音凉如迷雾中的一滴细不可察的水珠。

“不，你没有做错什么……”

“你已经不恨他们了吗？”是伍德的声音，在她的耳边轻轻响起。

“不……我……”

“只有法尔科比较重要，是吗？”索菲亚的声音再次传来，她的面容在迷雾中愈发不真切，只有那一双眼睛，带着化不开的悲伤，凝望着她。

“没那回事……你们都是我重要的朋友，索菲亚……伍德……你们……”这一定是在做梦吧，要不然，已死之人，如何会再出现在眼前，“能见到你们……真是太好了……”

“我也好想回家……回到爸爸妈妈身边，他们说，这是难得的祭典，玩得晚一点回家也没关系，他们还给我留了蛋糕……”伍德的身影浮现在索菲亚身边，他的话音平静，似乎仍然停留在那个改变了一切的夜晚，“我答应他们会早一点回家，给他们讲祭典上的事情……”

“我给妹妹带了糖，就放在上衣的口袋里，那是我们从来都没吃到过的东洋的糖果，我想在回家的时候，给她一个惊喜……”索菲亚接着说。

“我的爸爸妈妈，他们还活着吗？贾碧，他们还好吗？”伍德问。

“我……我不知道……”贾碧喃喃道。

“谢谢你，想为我们报仇，谢谢你，你的确是我们中间最出色的战士。”

“我不是……索菲亚，我，我只不过是……”

“你要说，我们一直以来做的，都是错误的事情吗？”

“不……我们没有错，但是，那座岛上，也有善良的人，那座岛上，也有和我们一样……被夺去了生命，被夺去了亲人的人……我们是，一样的人啊……”

“那意味着，我们没有人可以责怪吗？”

“那意味着，我们的死亡没有任何价值吗？”

“可是，就算我杀死了艾伦，杀死了那一夜的所有士兵，又能怎么样呢！仇恨不断延续下去，还会有像我们一样的人憎恨我们，想要杀死我们！”

“所以，你打算就这样原谅他们吗？”

“所以，你打算放弃你去那座岛的目标吗？”

“我能做什么呢！我能……做什么呢……索菲亚，伍德，对不起……我只是一个，什么都做不到的人……”

“贾碧？贾碧！”熟悉的声音，呼唤着她的名字。

“莱纳……莱纳！”她大声喊起来。

“回去吧，贾碧，我们回去吧……”他的声音疲惫。

“莱纳，我们能够就这样回去吗？能拯救这个世界的，到底是艾伦还是我们？”

“我不知道，贾碧，我也不知道。我能做的，就是让你回家，仅此而已……”

“莱纳，那时候，你是怎么做的呢？当你发现，那座岛上，并没有恶魔？”

“我……我欺骗了我的朋友，我杀死了我的伙伴，我还逼着阿妮和贝尔托特，成为和我一样的凶手……只有我一个人，卑鄙地回到了故乡……”

“你原谅了艾伦吗？”

“不，应该请求原谅的是我才对，如果不是我，也许阿妮和贝尔托特就会回去，我们就不会在那一天造成悲剧……”

“他原谅了你吗？”

“或许……他原谅了我吗？不，我希望他永远都不要原谅我！贾碧，我希望他杀了我……”

“为什么呢，莱纳？为什么索菲亚和伍德会在那一晚被杀？如果不是为了复仇，为什么艾伦要杀死他们？为什么他要毁掉我们的家？我们可以原谅他吗？”

“那是……那是没办法的事情，贾碧，为了不同的目标，我们都必须不断前进……直至，我们的双手都沾满鲜血。但我们已经无法阻止艾伦了，我已经……不可能战胜他了……”

“我们只能在这里放弃？任由艾伦毁灭这个世界，毁灭我们的家园吗？”

沉默里，幽暗中的鬼魂注视着他们，冷雾攀上裸露的皮肤，颤栗如流血的深夜。

“我怎么能，代替索菲亚和伍德原谅他？”她伸手抓住莱纳的手臂，不同于亡灵，在梦中他也是真实可感的，他在颤抖，他在沉默，“我没有这个资格。”

“我们又能做什么？贾碧，我们无能为力……”

“我要战斗，莱纳，我会战斗下去。像卡娅那样的人是无辜的，但发动战争的人不是。我要终结这一切。然后，赎我的罪。”


End file.
